


A Home for My Heart - Day Three

by Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Couple, SO MUCH FLUFF, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Lady%20Mephistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I have died every day waiting for you</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you</i>
  <br/>
  <i>For a thousand years</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I'll love you for a thousand more</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home for My Heart - Day Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/gifts), [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/gifts).



> Once more dedicated to my lovely hartwin sisters. I love both of you! Hope you like this!  
> \---  
> Links to the music and the choreography are in end notes.
> 
> Thank you very much for all the kudos you left! I love you.
> 
> Un beta'd, sorry again.

Day 3. Based on a song

Eggsy Unwin didn’t know how to dance. And he was too ashamed to tell Harry about it. If it wasn’t for Roxy and her kindness he would have made a big fool out of himself. And he didn’t want people to think that Harry had chosen some sort of idiot to be his husband. He was going to do his best and learn that shit. So he asked the only person he knew who wouldn’t laugh at him — Roxy, his best man.

And that’s how Eggsy found himself getting ready for his very first lesson. Five weeks to the wedding.

“Right, Eggsy. I’m going to teach you how to waltz. It’s traditionally the first dance of a newly married couple and simple enough for you to catch up with quickly,” Roxy when Eggsy entered the ball room. Yes, apparently Kingsman was that type of secret service agency that required ball rooms.

“We will start with proper position. Come here and put your right hand on my shoulder blade...”

* * *

 

Four weeks to the wedding.

“ONE, two, three. ONE, two three,” Roxy was counting rhythm for Eggsy. “You’re walking on the floor, not on my feet, Eggsy!”

It was their fifth meeting. Eggsy was making a bit of a progress but he was still confusing sides.

“Imagine that you’re painting a square with your feet every time you move. Once more.”

* * *

 

Three weeks before the wedding, Eggsy had finally managed not to hurt Roxy’s feet. It was time to move to the choreography.

“It’s important you know it, even if Harry’s leading you in this dance. I have already cleared it with him. It’s going to start with you on both sides of the dance floor, you facing the guests, him the wall behind your back…”

Eggsy was convinced she tried to kill him with that. But there was nothing he couldn’t do for the love of his life.

* * *

 

A week before the wedding, they had started rehearsing the dance together. Of course Roxy was there to yell at Eggsy whenever he made a beginner’s mistake or stomped on Harry’s foot.

But every time she did it, Harry kissed him, leaving Eggsy breathless with butterflies in his stomach. _I love_ you, every of them meant. _I love you_ forever. And Eggsy showed Harry how much he loved him by kissing him back with the same intensity, by locking their eyes together, telling _I can’t even tell you how much you mean to_ me.

He couldn’t wait to be married to this man. Once and for eternity.

* * *

 

That was it. The big day. Merlin, who was Harry’s best man, insisted they follow the tradition of not seeing each other before the ceremony and he took Harry to spend the night at his home to ensure neither of them would break the tradition.

Eggsy invited Roxy to their home for the night. She was, after all, supposed to help him get ready for the ceremony the very next day. Kingsman cabs were going to pick them. One would arrive earlier for Roxy to pick Michelle and Daisy and go with them to the church the wedding was taking place in. Eggsy’s sister had a very important task. She would walk down the aisle with wedding bands.

* * *

 

The ceremony was taking place in a small church. Just enough to fit Eggsy’s mum, sister and friends, Harry’s friends from RAMC and Oxford. And, of course, those of Kingsman who weren’t on missions.

Everything went smoothly. Eggsy kept his eyes locked in Harry’s, never leaving his face for a second. Both readings came and went and then came the most important moment of their lives.

“Do you, Harry, take Gary,” Eggsy winced. He still didn’t like his name, “to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?”

Eggsy held his breath for what felt like an eternity. He knew Harry loved him but hearing this words spoken and waiting for what was going to happen was full of anticipation.

And then, he heard Harry speak.

“I do.”

Nothing else mattered. Eggsy answered the same question as soon as the priest stopped talking. That was it. They were almost married. The only thing they had to do is to take the vows and put wedding rings on each other’s fingers. Then the kiss and the signing of some important paperwork.

And after that no one would separate them.

They spoke their vows, rings were carefully put on their rightful places. And, of course, the kiss. Years after, when Daisy was older, they would tell her that it was the kiss they both would never forget.

* * *

 

The reception was held in one of Kingsman buildings, not that far from the church. Small, cosy place that looked almost like a palace to Eggsy. But what was more important, the ball room was big enough for the orchestra and the guests. Wooden floor, candelabra hanging above people’s heads… And a wall made entirely of glass with a great view of the sunset.

Nothing lasts eternity. After hours of receiving gifts, small talk and food it was time for the first dance of the new couple.

Harry and Eggsy took their spots and prepared for the dance.

And that was when Eggsy heard the song properly for the first time. Of course, he had heard it before but he was too afraid of making fool out of himself that he couldn’t really listen to it. To the melody and lyrics.

 

_The day we met_

_Frozen, I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart…_

 

When Eggsy heard the song, everything rushed back to him. The good and the bad.

Their very first meeting at the Holborn Police Station, the drink they had at the Black Prince. Then, of course, the accident that led to Harry’s coma and Eggsy’s confession. And V-Day. And days after when he wasn’t sure Harry would make it.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

 

They danced like it was their last night together. Like it was the last night of the world. And when the song ended, they shared another hot kiss. The kiss that held a promise of something much, much better after.

They spent few more hours at the reception. And when the moment was right, they left their guests to dance and cheer for them, went to the car and drove to their home.

 

* * *

 

What happened after? Well, that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VutjHwidDhQ)   
>  [Choreography](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jL_63x2gaEU)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://lady-mephistopheles.tumblr.com), come and say hello!


End file.
